Legacy
by JackSparrow334
Summary: Years after watching his mother and friends murdered in front him, a man the son of Corvo Attano will seek his own vengeance, his own reward, his own honor. He will complete what his father could not, he will become a new legend of Dunwall, and nothing will stop him.


Dishonored

Legacy

**This is where it happened; this is where my father met his retribution, his atonement, his honor. I knew a world of peace that Corvo; my father gave me and my mother. I knew a world with remarkable freedom and spirit. A truly beautiful world full of hope and liberty, a world that was taken from me, after seeing my home razed to the ground and my mother killed in front of me. I will seek my revenge, my atonement for failing to save my mother, my honor as an assassin. I have given up my name, leaving my past behind to make those murderous bastards pay.**

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" The old man driving the boat looked back at me with concern in his brown eyes. I nodded at the man and stood.

"Let's get this over with." I insist.

"Son, killing a man point blank range will kill something in you inside." The old man explained, "Killing this man will not give you peace." I glare at the old man and spoke.

"Peace isn't an option anymore, they will die whether they like it or not." The old man backed down and steered the boat towards the dock of a mansion. A party was planned tonight, giving me the perfect cover. My target is a proud politician of Dunwall. He was a greedy bastard, always going on with the money and the whores and the wine. The world wouldn't the likes of him.

God already knows there's more than enough of his kind here. After all this is the humans we're talking about.

"Attano, you don't have to do this we still have time to turn back." A tempting offer, to be honest I was afraid, afraid of what might happen if I fail. But my father always said, without risk, there is no reward.

"I can't" I answer bluntly "I can't let them live after what they did to her, to my mother." I stepped off the boat onto the dock and turned to face the old man.

"It would break your mother's heart to see you like this, and your father would never allow you to become like this." The old man stood up and opened his arms to me. "Attano, come back with us." I look to the ground before I could respond, I could feel a lump form in my throat and I choked.

"Don't call me that old man; he died a long time ago." I turn away from the old man and made my way up the steps towards the mansion. Don't look back, I thought to myself, don't look back. I could hear the engine start and begin to pull away from the dock growing more and more quiet leaving me alone. I walk up the steps to the side entrance of the mansion and halted by the sight of guards. My heart started to race when I begin to think, what if this doesn't work? What if I die? What if I fail? I look down to see my hands shaking, I am afraid. I gritted my teeth and closed my fist as tight as I can and proceed forward. One of the guards held his hand up to stop me

"Good evening sir, your invitation?" I fumble my hands into my pockets to take out the forged papers the old man made me. I hand it to the guard and he takes a quick scan though the invitation. "It says here that your name is Charles Ling."

"Yes my mother is Chinese." I lie to guard with my hands still shaking in my pockets.

"And your father?"

"I honestly don't know sir." That was a half-truth, while I did meet my father at a very young age I knew nothing about him.

"I see." The guard began to scan though the papers one last time before handing them back to me. "Well, looks like everything checks out. Go on in."

I push the papers back into my pocket and proceeded into the mansion, a sweet smell of spring greeted me and a gust of warm wind came over me. A member of the corrupted society here spared no expense.

I walked through the crowds near the main lobby that was decorated with gold's, reds, and blacks. Several of the party guests were eyed me as I walked by, not surprising I don't really fit in around here, but the guests only eyed me for a few moments before they went back to mingling with their friends. I looked around the find Tyler Enrisco, one of the most corrupt men of this society. Although, I don't know where to start should I just ask around? Or do I ask the guards to speak with him.

"You there waiter," My thoughts were interrupted, and I turned to look at a woman holding her glass at me. "Get me another drink will you?"

I looked at her stunned, who does she thinks she is? I open my mouth to argue but quickly shut it as an idea began to form. It involved me swallowing my pride. I carefully take the glass from the woman's hand and leave her to herself. I sigh as I make my way into the dining hall, decorated with a brilliant reddish brown wood scaling the walls and a finely waxed wooden floor showing my reflection. The pillars at the end of the hall was covered with a green marble that stood out from the rest of the room, and people were fascinated with historical paintings and objects that covered the walls.

I walk to the fountain on the middle of the table and dip the cup into the rich red wine that flowed from the faucet. I was impressed with the room. I walk to the wall to examine an ancient picture, a man with a very strange mask covering his face holing a finely decorated blade in his right hand and a strange symbol covering his left.

"Corvo Attano," I turn to see a beautiful young women stand beside me. "A famous assassin who murdered the Empress and several other men and women who had done taken something from him." The women explained.

"That's Corvo?" I ask, this can't be, he was… i don't know what he was. But that can't be my father.

"Yes, that's Corvo." The woman's piercing blue eyes met mine. She had smooth jet black hair flowing down to her shoulders and covered some parts of her beautiful face. I could feel my face go slightly warm and I immediately turned my attention back to the painting.

"What did they take from him?" I questioned.

"No one knows, some say he was paying them back for taking away his family, others say he wanted a future." The woman walked round me and pointed at the blade in the picture. "But a rare few say he was searching for honor."

Honor? Why honor? What did he have to redeem himself for?

"Excuse me." The women walked past me and disappeared into the crowd. So, my father was an assassin. I stood there for several moments trying to connect with my childhood. He was never there, always away on business or away for no other reason at all, why? No I refuse to believe this.

I scoff at the picture and walked back to the women who requested the drink.

"Here is your drink ma'am." I handed the cold glass to her.

"Why thank you." She took a sip from the glass and looked at me. "You've met Tyler Enrisco correct?" I tilt my head at her.

"No can't say I have, did you?" I ask

"Yes he's the one wearing the black outfit." I nod my head at the women then excused myself. So he wears all black. Shouldn't be difficult to find, all the guests here are wearing reds and purples. A loud booming voice echoed through the hall. I turn to see a man announcing something to the crowd.

"People you are asked to kindly make your way to the dining room, Mr. Enrisco would like to thank you all for coming here tonight!" Well this may be easier than I thought. I make my way through the crowd to be greeted by the guards scanning everyone who came into view. My hands began to shake again as I was being watched closely by the men and women of the party.

_Calm down man, you haven't done anything for them to notice you._ I didn't exactly feel too good; my stomach began to churn as I came into view of Tyler Enrisco. What is happening? I push through the crowds and run straight for the bathroom trying to catch my breath. My hands were shaking non-stop and I was breathing heavily trying to calm down.

I fumble my hands into my pockets and grab pull the gun from my coat. The thing weighed heavily as I checked to see if it was loaded. I pull the gun close and steady my breathing as my hands finally stopped shaking.

_"__This is what you came here to do," _I thought to myself, "_so do it!"_

I place the gun back into my coat and exit the bathroom. The entire crowd was massed into the dining room attending Tyler's speech. I take a deep breath and calmly walk towards Enrisco. Several guests eyed suspiciously for a few moments before focusing their attention on Tyler. I continue to walk closer until I was only about ten feet away from him.

I pull the heavy gun from the coat and pull the pin back to hear a loud click. Several guests looked at me trying to figure out what I was doing. Part of me wanted to stop, to run away, to flee. But I didn't, I knew I couldn't. I raise the gun towards Enrisco and several people scream gun, and the guards push their way to me, but it was too late. I pull the trigger and the pin fires forward, an explosion exits the guns barrel and fills my face with smoke and the smell of gunpowder invaded my nostrils.

I rub my eyes as the smoke clears and see the lifeless body slump to the floor. My hands begun to shake again and my breathing quickened. I killed a man, I killed him. I hear several man and women yell murderer or assassin, and feel a pair of hands roughly pull at my collar. My panic subsided as I accepted my fate. The hands pulled me out of the dining room and into the lobby.

_"__Just end it already." _I thought to myself. _"Just kill me."_

"No." I turn my head at the man who was pulling me into… wait that's not a man, that's a woman, an incredibly strong one at that, she shoved me into the bathroom and forced me to the floor. "Hello waiter." It's her, the women who told me about the painting.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Your only friend right now, and if you want to live than I suggest you follow me." She got up on the counter and opened the window that overlooked the dock. Easily sliding through she motioned me to follow.

"I can't fit." I explain.

"Oh yes you can come on." Some unknown forced pulled me to the window and changed its shape.

_"__What is this?"_ I question as I squeeze through the large opening.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The woman offered me her hand and pulled me up. "I have a boat waiting at the dock we can escape there."

"Wait." I grab her arm to stop her and look at her blue eyes. "Why are you helping me?" She only smiled at me and responded.

"Now that's the question." She pulled her arm away and led me to the dock, a boat just as she said. "Get in we have to get out of here." The women motioned me into the boat and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see a Shadow Mistress." She untied the boat from the dock and pushed us away.

"What's a Shadow Mistress?"

"You'll see."


End file.
